forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Beliot Sevenecho
| refs2e = | sex = Male | alignment = Lawful neutral | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = }} Beliot Sevenecho, or Beliost Sevenecho, was a human man of the hamlet of Sevenecho in the Vast. He was patriarch of the Sevenecho family and innkeeper of The Worried Wyvern inn in the late 1360s DR. History Beliot was a member of the Sevenecho family of the hamlet of Sevenecho, which was named for the family. As a young man, he took to the path of an adventurer, but later returned to Sevenecho for a quieter life. In time, he became patriarch of the family and proprietor of the family-run inn. In the Year of the Crown, 1351 DR, Beliot re-founded the family's inn, The Wandering Wyvern, and renamed it The Worried Wyvern. The ''Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting: A Grand Tour of the Realms'' (2nd edition) states that "The Worried Wyvern" was founded in 1338 DR. However, the accompanying Running the Realms names it "The Wandering Wyvern" instead. The City of Ravens Bluff, on the other hand, states that it is only nineteen years old by 1370 DR, suggesting a founding date of 1351 DR. Taken together, it seems that "The Wandering Wyvern" was founded at the earlier date, and was renamed to "The Worried Wyvern" and likely expanded upon by Beliot in 1351 DR. In his time, Beliot had two wives and eleven sons. His second wife died in the late 1350s DR and he chose not to remarry. Instead, by 1370 DR, he was having romantic relationships with four of his chambermaids: Mreeiel Klintar, Lauryn Shavvyrstar, Chyndrie Stormwind, and Noelin Tlestlin. However, the women got along well with another, and commonly called Beliot "the chief adventurer in our band". They even referred to him as "Chief Adventurer" when speaking to patrons of the inn, instead of more proper terms like "innkeeper", "master of the house", or "hostler". "Into the Nest of Vipers" instead has Beliot "happily married" in 1369 DR. Beliot was still patriarch and innkeeper by 1370 DR. Personality Beliot was a good-humored and easy-going person. He was also quick to make friends, and most merchants that traveled the Vast considered him a good friend. He was also a good listener, and greatly enjoyed a good story. An adventurer who told an interesting or amusing tale could earn themselves a free drink or two from Beliot Sevenecho. Thus, with such stories and his merchant friends, he was quite well-informed about current news and politics from across the Vast. Abilities Beliot was a warrior. He had his serving girls and chambermaids arm themselves with daggers for self-defense, and if any patron threatened them, he was quick to come to their aid with his own weapons. Activities In an emergency, Beliot Sevenecho could call upon the arcane powers of Riliyyn Scantshar and a number of local people with some fighting ability, as well as the untrained staff of the inn, in order to defend the inn or the hamlet. Given Beliot's seniority and authority, he may also be a member of the council of elders that governs the hamlet of Sevenecho. From a smokehouse behind the inn, Beliot produced quality smoked meats that he sold to patrons. Description Though Beliot was small at 5 feet and 5 inches (1.6 meters) tall, he was a large man, weighing some 210 pounds (95 kilograms) with thickly muscled arms, legs, and chest. He had grey eyes. Around 1369 DR, he kept his head and face completely shaved, though he later grew his hair and muttonchops. This later appearance is based on artwork presumed to be of Beliot Sevenecho, shown above. Possessions Beliot fought with magical leather armor, longsword, and dagger. He also had a pair of strongly magical silver-plated daggers that could paralyze a struck foe as with a hold person spell. Appendix Notes Further Reading * References Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Fighters Category:Inhabitants of Sevenecho Category:Inhabitants of the Vast Category:Inhabitants of North Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of lawful neutral alignment Category:Inhabitants Category:Innkeeps